A Night To Remember Or Not
by mutant b100d
Summary: Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye have no memories of the previous night. Of course, that could be a good thing . . .


Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang woke up to beating rays of sunlight in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, away from the light. But when he rolled over, he landed on something or- someone- else.

Roy cracked open his eyes to see who it was and cried out. He fell back and tumbled off the bed. The person on the other side stirred and rolled over.

Roy jumped back up off the ground. "R-Riza?"

Riza Hawkeye yawned and stretched. "What time is it?"

"R-R-Riza! What are you doing here?" Roy stuttered.

Riza opened her eyes and looked over at the Colonel. Suddenly, she yelped and fell off the bed. She stood up, and Roy gulped.

"Riza," he whispered.

"What?! What?!" She panicked.

Roy gulped. His eyes moved to the ceiling while his finger pointed down. Riza's eyes followed the finger and she shrieked when she saw what it was pointing to.

She yanked the sheets off the bed and wrapped them around her naked body. She looked back to Roy and started shaking.

"What is it?" He asked.

She weakly pointed her finger and the shriek Roy made could be heard from Resembool. He seized his boxers that were laying on the ground beside him. He slipped them on at top speed and immediately went back to standing stiffly across from Riza.

"What the hell was going on?!" Roy exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Riza replied frantically.

"Okay," Roy began pacing his bedroom. "We need to figure this out. We're both adults, we can do this maturely! Do you think we-"

"Don't even say it!" Riza held up her hand, stopping Roy mid-sentence.

"Okay then. Well, do you remember what happened last night?" Roy asked cautiously.

Riza rubbed her forehead. "Vaguely. I remember a bar . . ."

"Oh shit."

Riza paled and said, "Please please_ please_ tell me you didn't- _we_ didn't . . ."

"Well I don't know Riza, but all the clues point to that!"

"What clues?!"

"Well, you're in my house, you were sleeping in my bed _with me_, and we were both NAKED! What else do you think we could've been doing?!"

Riza shook her head trying to clear it. "Ugh! Stop it stop it stop it _stop it_! I don't want to think about that!"

"Well what _do_ you want to think about?!"

Riza struggled, trying to find words. "Would you just put some pants on please?!"

Roy rolled his eyes and quickly went to his closet to pull on some sweats and an undershirt. Then he eyed Riza in her sheet and sighed. He drew a circle on the bed and changed the sheets to a dress for her to wear.

"Thank you." Riza said stiffly.

"Yup." Roy responded.

Riza searched the room for her underwear and when she found it, she quickly pulled it on.

Roy chuckled from the other side of the room.

Riza glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered something from last night." He said, still chuckling.

"Well, what did you remember?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Colonel . . ." Riza warned him.

"Okay, sorry. I would tell you but . . . you really don't want to know." Roy told her.

"Grrr . . ." Riza growled.

"Alright fine. But I have to warn you, you're not going to like what you hear."

"I don't care. Just tell me what happened."

Roy sat down on the bed to begin his story. "Well, last night was Elicia's birthday. You know, Maes' daughter. After her bedtime, some of the adults, including us, went out for drinks. And I think you and I might've had a little too much. We, I think we left early and came back here. And then . . . that's it."

"Really? That's all you remember?" Riza asked.

"Uh, yep! We should get to work. I'll get dressed and then take you back to your place so you can get ready." Roy said, standing up and stretching.

"Fine." Riza agreed.

Roy went into the bathroom to get dressed in his uniform. Riza sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to remember the events of the previous night. But nothing came. Riza sighed and waited for Roy to finish up so he could take her home.

Roy came back out of the bathroom in his usual uniform and said, "Alright. Let's go."

Riza stood up and followed him out the door. The drive to her home was silent and Roy left when they reached Riza's house. Riza can't help wondering what actually happened and how much of it Roy had remembered.


End file.
